goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Waterfall
Trinity Hayes is a simple goanimator who are from Baltimore, maryland. she joined goanimate since july 31, 2012 at age of 15. Trinity Hayes start to her own grounded series instead of goanimate grounded series by using comedy world characters and other theme characters when she has goplus. without goplus she start to making stick figures grounded series. artemis is famous for her grounded series include buddy bunny, polly, Sabrina, sam and max, mack family, pyb, cheese. she also makes her own ungrounded series include bonnie the sackboy, yummy. but sadly, Trinity discontinued her pyb series. she likes making childlike/furries/girly/video game/National/Foreign/goth/hipster/cute/ characters for her both grounded series and ungrounded series, sometimes, she makes human characters. Trinity disliked jamiem2001 because he was being very rude to her and goanimate fans when she didn't do anything to him even sending her bad comments on her profile and videos. it is unknown for her which side she in. she's famous for her character bonnie the sackboy. Username: Trinity Hayes Full Name: Trinity Gerdlin Hayes Link to her Youtube account: https://www.youtube.com/user/OfficerTrinityHayes Link to her domo animate: http://domo.goanimate.com/user/0iefZzL7K-oI Link to her goanimate account: http://goanimate.com/user/0st0eGoAla9U Age: 17 Nationally: African American Birthday: March 2nd 1997 Hometown: Baltimore, maryland School: Digital harbor high school Zodic Signs: Pisces Good/bad side: Unknown(possibly good user) Chinese Zodiac sign: Ox Voice: Julie/tween girl Angry voice: Kalya Crying voice: Kalya Likes: grounded videos, hangout place, roleplay, runescape, gaiaonline, dc unverse online, meez, the sims, drawing, animating, tv shows, imvu, music, pikimins, groin attack videos, runescape machima, music, movies, gameplay, WWE Smackdown vs Raw series, Ryona videos, WWE, Littlebig planet, TNA, WWE games, Thomas and friends, nightcore songs, trance songs other things Dislike: Slow computers, zwinky, some goanimate haters and some grounded video haters, Rude people, jamiem2001, liars, people who are acting like spoiled child, backstabbers, traitors, people who gossiping about her, people who lied to her Friends: Carrotkiller101studio, NickComedian1997, Calebcomedian, Midknightcomedian2001, Amsally94, Zscriv, And Nintendofan20, Caroline0204, Ashercomedian2001, louielouie95, paultheninja203, rya, Pancakelover123456789, HeroesYesVillainsNo, PainlessPentagram,galaxylifefan64, StarWarsAndCODFan1999, ILoveCaroline0204, Dora rocks, warren cook, Captain American fan, Memy9909, Baxter, PlantsvsZombies9909, briancomedian2013 , My little pony friend, Sam chen, Taylor JoliCoeur, savoy2121, Eric Eripcson, Jack dawson, fluttergirl, princess matilda, Kristin konkle, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY, KodyTheCartoonGuy, VenusComedian1995, other Good and Bad users(except jamiem2001). Looks Trinity wears purple shirt with pink trim on sleeves, blue pants, white shoes, white blue tooth, glasses, has flower on her hair. she has brown skin and black hair. but wears diffferent outfits. Trivia Trinity doesn't hate bad users (except jamiem2001) Trinity Hayes doesn't make videos out of anyone. She doesn't have a enemies. Trinity's mother have youtube account link: https://www.youtube.com/user/savoy2121 She's not good at making her characters a boyfriend and girlfriend Trinity likes Thomas and friends, bobby's world, powerpuff girls dexter laboratory, cow and chickens, I'm a weasel, rocko's modern life, other cartoon network and nickelodeon tv shows when she was young Artemis's side is not mentioned on goanimate and youtube Category:1997 Births Category:Female Category:Living Characters Category:Youtube Accounts Category:GoAnimate Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Good Users Category:Female Characters Category:Neither Memy or Baxter fan Category:Users Category:Characters Category:Popular People Category:Simple Goanimators Category:African Americans Category:Popular Characters Category:Well behaved characters Category:Nice characters Category:Good Characters Category:Good characters Category:Peaceful People Category:Jamiem2001 Dislikers Category:Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Jamiem2001 Haters Category:Non troublemakers Category:Thomas and Friends fans Category:Human Category:WWE fans Category:Runescape fans Category:DC Comic Fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:MMORPG fans Category:Littlebig planet fans Category:Soul Calibur fans Category:The sims fans Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:Normal goanimators Category:Orginial animators Category:Character who are fans of unknown Category:Characters who don't have enemies Category:Characters who makes both grounded and ungrounded series Category:Old school Hip hop lovers Category:Pop songs lover Category:Rock songs lover Category:Country songs lovers Category:1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, 2010s songs lover Category:Pure goanimators Category:Spongebob fans Category:Twilight Fans Category:Nightcore lovers Category:Trance lovers Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:People can be rude sometimes